NYC Twelve Chimes
by Fuck Ashley Graham
Summary: NYC; "Sé que sonará cursi y todas esas mierdas, pero si no besaste a tu 'media naranja' cuando den las doce campanadas, estarás sola el resto de tu vida" - Vaya. Perfecto. Tengo la felicidad al alcance de mi mano. ¿El problema? Lo odio.


**"New Year Contest"**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Twilight son exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer, pero al contario, la trama me pertenece.

**Título:** Twelve Chimes.

**Penname:**DolceAddiction.

**Summary:**NYC; "Sé que sonará cursi y todas esas mierdas, pero si no besaste a tu 'media naranja' cuando den las doce campanadas, estarás sola el resto de tu vida y perderás el amor verdadero" - Vaya. Perfecto. Tengo la felicidad al alcance de mi mano. ¿El problema? Lo odio.

**Pareja:**Edward&Bella.

**Número de Palabras:** 1,679

.-.-.-.-.-.

**6:00 p.m.**

"Ahhmmm. Humhumhumhum. Ahhhmmm"- Canturreaba la mujer frente a nosotras, bailando de forma extraña. Sus ropas, raras de igual forma, brillaban por la poca luz artificial que reflejaban los candiles colgados por doquier. Súbditamente, se calló, tomó una bola de cristal de una repisa y la colocó en la mesa. "Indispensable" – Pensé para mis adentros, mientras rodaba los ojos. Alice me dio un pellizquito discretamente y me advirtió con la mirada. Posé toda mi atención a la vidente frente a nosotras y ella tomó la mano de Alice, mientras con la otra tocaba la bola. Francamente no sé qué pasaba por mi mente en el momento en el que acepté acompañar a Alice a ver que nos esperaba para éste nuevo año –

"Bien"- Comenzó la mujer – "Veo…"– Su cara pasó de la duda, a la felicidad – "Bien, Alice"– Felicitó – "Éste año te fue muy bien, y en el siguiente, veo prosperidad, felicidad y salud. Cuídate mucho y espero verte pronto por aquí" – Concluyó con una sonrisa amable. Alice parecía algo inconforme –

"¿No podría decirme algo acerca de mis relaciones amorosas?" – Preguntó Alice –

"Claro que sí, querida" – Respondió. Ella volvió a tomar su mano –

"Veo… Veo que estás bien en ese ámbito. Cariño, ese tal Jasper es el indicado, no te preocupes. Su amor es tan sincero como el tuyo" – Alice agradeció y la vidente me volteó a mirar – "¿Tú no quieres que te lea el futuro? – Me preguntó. Dudé un momento. No tenía mucho chiste salir para hacer nada –

"Sí" – Aseguré. La mujer tomó mi mano –

"Éste año también te fue muy bien, pero tomaste han sido tan ciegos…" – Dijo, aunque esa última parte más para ella que para mí. La miré con duda y ella resopló – "Sé que sonará cursi y todas esas mierdas, pero si no besaste a tu 'media naranja' cuando den las doce campanadas, estarás sola el resto de tu vida y perderás el amor verdadero" – La miré con sorpresa. Ni esa yo me la esperaba -

"¿Y de quién se trata?"- Me aventuré en preguntar –

"Su nombre es… Edward… Cullen…"- Murmuró bajito. Alice se atragantó con su propia saliva. Vaya. Perfecto. Tengo la felicidad al alcance de mi mano. ¿El problema? Lo odio. Sonreí nerviosa –

"Hum...Ese no será problema. Él siempre intenta seducirme y…" – Comencé a parlotear. La vidente me interrumpió –

"En realidad, el problema es que los dos deben tener el mismo sentimiento al momento en el que sus labios tengan contacto. De otro modo, el no se volverá a fijar en ti" –

"Lo odio" – Debatí. La vidente comenzó a reír –

"Hasta tú sabes que no es verdad" – Dijo – "Tú sólo actúas antipatía, y tal vez si te desagrade, pero un poco, porque es muy descarado contigo" -

"Volvamos al tema central" – Sugerí – "¿Cómo alguien puede dejar de querer a alguien de un día para otro? Usted acaba de decir que de otro modo no volvería a fijarse en mí" –

"A veces… A veces la gente simplemente es ciega e inconsciente del daño que le pueden causar los demás… Confunden sentimientos y cosas así…" – Dijo sabiamente la vidente. Durante un momento estuvo inmersa en sus pensamientos. Volteó a mirarme – "¿Sigues aquí? ¿¡Qué esperas? ¡Corre, Isabella Swan!" – Salí disparada hacia la calle. ¡Joder! ¡No tenía razón para correr hacia afuera! Alice iba saliendo del local, y cómo si me leyera la mente, sacó su celular, envió algo y el mío comenzó a vibrar –

"¡Gracias, enana!" – Chillé, ya lejos de ella. Ella meneó la mano a modo de despedida. Hice la parada al camión, subí y pagué cinco centavos al chofer. Me senté en el primer lugar que vi y saqué mi celular –

_¡Tienes un nuevo mensaje!_

Hice click en leer y toda la información apareció en mi pantalla, la cual leí velozmente. Golpeé mi frente con mi mano. "Magnífico" – Pensé con sarcasmo, al darme cuenta que la casa de Edward quedaba a dos cuadras del local de la vidente. Le indiqué al chofer que esa era mi parada, y éste detuvo el bus para que yo bajase. Me encontré frente a una pequeña y cálida cafetería… Unas galletas con café caliente no impedirían que fuese a dónde Edward… Decidí entrar y podría apostar que mi quijada estaba en el suelo. Edward se encontraba atendiendo como cajero allí. Caminé hacia él. Cuando se percató de mí, su cara amable pasó a ser una sonrisa sexy y socarrona –

"Santa Claus llegó tarde… Pero llegó" – Dijo Edward, al mismo tiempo que me escaneaba con la mirada –

"No funciona" – Dije negando con la cabeza –

"¿Cómo dices?" - Preguntó Edward, con la duda plasmada en la cara –

"No sé quién te habrá dicho que actúes como idiota, pero si de verdad quieres salir conmigo, no tienes que ser así" – Continuó. Edward suspiró –

"Tengo un pequeño descanso en quince minutos" – Admitió – "¿No te importaría esperarme? –

"De hecho venía a comer algunas galletas…" – Confesé. Los dos reímos – "Pero sí. Te esperaré" – Me acerqué al mostrador y pedí algunas de las galletas gigantes que me recomendó Edward, acompañadas con un chocolate caliente. Él tomó la orden y yo fui a sentarme a una pequeña mesa para dos. Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta también, que aparte de ser cafetería, era biblioteca. Paseé por los estantes hasta que encontré un libro de mi agrado. Lo tomé y volví a mi mesa. Comencé a leer, y después de un rato, Edward llevó mi pedido y me sonrió amablemente. Escuché una conversación a la cual yo era totalmente ajena, pero igualmente me interesaba -

"Hey, Larissa" – Dijo Edward. Una mujer guapísima de cabellos rizados volteó a mirarle. Ella estaba dentro de la cocina – "Ya es mi descanso. ¿Puedo salir?" –Preguntó. Larissa asintió con la mirada. Edward se quitó su mandil y lo dejó encima del mostrador. Se dirigió a mi mesa, y pronto ya estaba sentado –

"Así que…" – Comencé, algo incómoda –

"Así que…" – Repitió Edward. Nadie sabía que decir, o bueno, al menos de mi parte – "¿Se puede saber para qué me buscaba, Señorita Swan?" – Preguntó. Mierda. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo? 'Eres mi hombre y vengo a reclamarte'. No. Totalmente no. 'Una vidente me dijo que debemos conocernos'. Tal vez. Pero no. ¡Bingo! –

"Pensé que podríamos conocernos" – Dije yo –

"Está bien" – Manifestó – "Tal vez jugar a las veinte preguntas aligere el ambiente. ¿Estás de acuerdo?" –

"Totalmente" – Sostuve, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Y así, comenzó una muy amena plática, algunos debates… Comíamos las galletas. La estábamos pasando bien. Pero entonces, llegó un momento… raro. Edward terminó de contar un chiste, y después, él me miraba intensamente, mientras yo le regresaba la mirada. Sentía algo en la garganta, y él, pronto, se me comenzó a acercar. Yo sólo cerré los ojos. Sentía su cálido aliento en la cara –

"¡Edward! ¡Tu descanso ha terminado!" – Chilló Larissa. Edward agachó la cara, y bufó, avergonzado. Yo tampoco pude evitar sonrojarme y agaché la mirada también –

"Bella" –Dijo Edward, llamando mi atención – "Ésta noche hay una fiesta de año nuevo en un pequeño bar frente aquí. ¿Querrías ir? –

"Claro. Suena bien" – Respondí –

"Bueno. Te veo después" – Se despidió. Él me besó la mejilla y me ruboricé. Miré de reojo la mesa en la que estábamos sentados y me di cuenta de que sobró una galleta. Sin pensarlo, la tomé y me la metí entera a la boca. Edward rió al ver mi cara de niña pequeña e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Yo se lo regresé y salí del establecimiento. Decidí ir a mi casa para arreglarme. Entré a mi apartamento y corrí hacia mi cuarto, para buscar qué ponerme. Decidí vestir un vestido color esmeralda tipo halter, con un par de zapatillas negras. Tendí todo en la cama y procedí a bañarme, maquillarme, peinarme y vestirme. Antes de salir me puse algo de perfume y leí la hora. Apenas eran las Siete con Cuarenta y Cinco Minutos. Resoplé y pensé en qué matar el tiempo. Miré la cama. "Tal vez una siestecita breve no hará daño" – Pensé, antes de acostarme y sumirme la inconsciencia –

**11:48 p.m.**

Me estiré y me senté en la orilla de la cama. Seguro eran las 9 o algo así… "¡NO ME JODAS!" – Pensé, al mirar la hora. Me dormí por Cuatro Horas, y casi Cinco. Corrí y tomé el primer taxi que vi. "Esto no me puede estar pasando" – Pensé alterada, al mismo tiempo que ingresaba al coche –

**11: 59 p.m.**

Miré la hora de reojo. Bajé a mi destino corriendo. Iban en la sexta campanada –

"¡Noo!" – Chillé, mientras veía el mar de gente al que me enfrentaba –

_**Séptima campanada**_

Busqué a Edward por todas partes, pero no había rastro de él –

_**Décima Campanada**_

Cuando las campanas sonaban, mi cuerpo se ponía aún más y más tenso. Divisé el cabello de Edward entre la gente y corrí –

"¡Edward! ¡Edward!" – Grité. No me escuchó. Él se estaba dirigiendo a una mujer de cabello rubio rojizo. Ella era mi competencia –

_**Onceava Campanada**_

Uno de mis tacones se rompió, y en consecuencia, caí.

_**Doceava campanada**_

Todos chillaron "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!". El corazón se me achicó al escuchar a la gente gritar. Alguien me ayudó a pararme, cuya ayuda no negué. Subí la mirada y sonreí. Era Edward. Sin dudarlo, lo besé, y él, también me correspondió.

Y así fue cómo, Señoras y Señores, Isabella Swan le ganó al tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Espero que les haya gustado:3!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Imágenes;

(Para seguir el link, elimina el espacio)

**Galletas Gigantes:**

http : / . blogspot. Com /_6ykzpyl0IsU/S_veMFzeGII/AAAAAAAACZA/r3wmmMJvcpE/s1600/galletas+

**Vestido de Bella: **

http : / / www. vestidosdefiestas. org/


End file.
